1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film developing apparatus, and more particularly to a film developing apparatus having a loading section for receiving a film holder, a developing section, and a film transport device for transporting a film protruding from a film feed opening of the film holder to the developing section.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the above film developing apparatus, a film to be developed is placed together with its holder in the loading section, and the film transport device transports the film protruding from the film feed opening of the holder to the developing section.
To enable the transport device to transport the film, the leader of the film must protrude from the film feed opening. For this purpose, a special device has been used heretofore to draw the leader of the film from inside the film holder. After the leader is drawn out by the special device, the film holder is placed in the loading section of the film developing apparatus.
Thus, a film developing process involves an operation to transfer the film holder from the special device for drawing the leader of the film to the film developing apparatus. This results in a low operating efficiency.